


。

by Leviiii



Category: SAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviiii/pseuds/Leviiii
Summary: 应该不会有人看到吧…那我就直说了，我好想搞桐啊
Relationships: 优桐
Kudos: 34





	。

桐人两只手都被绑在身后，被迫分开双腿跨坐在他身上，身体失去力气软绵绵地扑靠在骑士怀里，被他箍着腰一遍遍地提起来干进最深处。他的嗓子早就叫哑了，此刻除了偶尔几句慌乱或痛苦的哀鸣几乎发不出别的声音来。

起初这个年轻的教会反叛者在被这么操的时候还摇着头不住掉眼泪，呜咽着断断续续地求饶，用乞求的语气小声喊身上骑士的名字，然而直到眼泪流干了也没能唤起骑士的一丝同情。优吉欧只是漠然地扯着那根用来捆住他双手的银链子，像牵了一只小母狗般让他摆出各种屈辱的姿势后毫不留情地进入。一旦后者稍不听话，又或是实在吃不消想要爬开时都会被拖回来受到变本加厉的粗暴对待，有时顺带着屁股也得重重挨上两巴掌。

几次下来桐人就算再想挣扎也没了力气，他在又一次被擦过前列腺时隐忍着略微绷紧了身体，虽然很快就试图让自己放松下来，优吉欧却并未错过这种在高潮附近时的表现，他掐着身上少年的屁股把臀瓣往两边掰开，深深顶进对方的穴心快而狠地干了几下，后者连一句拒绝的话都没能说出口就被不成调的啜泣和抽噎所取代，反正他又哪里有权利拒绝呢？优吉欧冷酷地伸手堵住他性器的顶端的小孔，感受着它像有生命般蜷伏在掌心微微抽搐了两下，与此同时黑发的剑士脱力地靠在自己怀里哭出声，不受控制地哆嗦着从后穴浇出几股细小的水流。

可优吉欧从前是多么温柔的人啊，桐人隔着视线中模糊的水雾望见骑士白皙的后颈一簇柔软的亚麻色发尾，默默地想着。


End file.
